Teitan U
by Mars Mistress-Reivil-PaLiTo
Summary: Konnichiwa, un nuevo comienzo y una nueva historia creada entre tres escritoras: Mars Misstres, Palito y Reivil... La historia sobre nuestros personajes favoritos en la Universidad... Reviews onegai
1. Chapter 1

_Konnichiwa Mina-San_

_Querio presentarle introducir este fic especial que será desarrollado por tres escritoras de F.F, ahora empezaran una nueva etapa cada personaje y los conoceremos mas a fondo, por favor les pido su apoyo y espero que les agrade /_

_Capitulo 1: " Mi deseo mas profundo"_

_(La universidad de Teitan ha sido reconocida por sus investigaciones, su esfuerzo por alcanzar la excelencia, y sobre todo crear personajes esenciales para nuestra futura sociedad. Todo aquello era el lema de la escuela mas conocida en todo Japón, muchos eran lo que deseaban en estar en ella y pocos eran los escogidos. El hecho que aquel instituto tuviera la tecnología más avanzada y que estuviera cubierta de cierta elegancia envuelta entre mármol color perla era lo que atraía su magia, sin embargo no todos eran seducidos por aquellos encantos…)_

_(Adentro de una biblioteca con millones de estantes bellamente tallados se encontraban dos jóvenes. Una de ella bostezaba mientras sostenía su estomago, al parecer tenia hambre, mientras la otra estaba sumida en un libro)_

Ara…Ran sigues leyendo ese libro? _( Pregunto una chica de ojos color esmeralda)_

-Si, gomene Kazuha, lo que pasa es que estoy muy nerviosa con el examen del profesor Noku, tu crees que vendrá sobre las leyes de amparo_?..( Sufría una chica de ojos de color azul a la vez que sostenía un libro de tamaño colosal)_

No te preocupes, recuerda que Araide-sempai no digo que estábamos listas para ello (_Sonrió la chica que respondía al nombre de Kazuha)_

Lo se, pero no lo puedo evitar, a pesar que Araide sempai nos dio tutoría, aun hay algunos conceptos que no he comprendido… ( _Suspiro la chica de pelo largo color marrón)_

( _Kazuha miro fijamente a Ran acercándose a ella hasta topar con la frente de la oji-azul. Obviamente, al ver aquello, Mouri no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, a lo cual la chica de Osaka solo rió tomando el libro de Ran para aventarlo lejos de ellas)_

QUE HACES! ( _Dijo Ran algo molesta_)

Ya basta, saldrás bien, vamos tengo hambre (_ Comento Kazuha mientras jalaba a la joven Mouri lejos de la majestuosa biblioteca)_

No me tienes que sacar así, solo me hubieras dicho que ya te querías ir de ahí y hubiera entendido ( _Se quejo Mouri_)

FUE LO QUE HIZE! ( _Señalo la secuestradora de Ran_) Pero no me hacías caso, parecías estar hipnotizada por ese libro, ya llevamos cinco horas ahí, VAMOS RAN! Además tuvimos tutoría en la mañana y falta menos de una hora para la clase con el profesor Noku, el hecho que las otras clases se hayan cancelado por una junta fue un aviso del cielo que te gritaba VAMOS RAN, APROVECHA Y VE CON KAZUHA A COMER !

-Que tipo de aviso es ese (_Pensó Ran)_

So ne, entonces que comeremos, yo quiero teriyaki! (_Divulgo la hambrienta joven)_

-Ok, yo igual (_Sonrió, finalmente Ran al mismo tiempo que recorrían un bellos pasaje rodeado de rosas blancas y uno que otros tulipanes, árboles hermosos, y una fuente de color perla. Varios estuantes corrían de un lado otro, tal vez a sus clases o finalmente irse a descansar, pero esa era lo de menos, todos parecían estresados pero al mismo tiempo en sus pupilas reflejaban seguridad o felicidad. Ran ignoraba aquello)_

_( Leyes, eso era en lo que ella se había inscrito, ahora ella estudiaba eso. En estos tiempos, si escuchas a alguien decir que estudio leyes de seguro lo primero que se nos viene en mente es que tendrá bastante dinero para vivir cómodamente o que tendrá un puesto muy importante en un exclusivo buffet de abogados. Fuera lo que fuera el destino de esta carrera, no era para Ran. No es que ella odiase la carrera, no…De hecho siempre se sintió atraída a ella, pero nunca le apasiono tanto para dedicar su vida entera en ella. Pero en días como ahora quien se deja llevar por una pasión, NO, ella no…y menos ahora que tenia a su papa bajo miles de deudas y por otro lado a su madre seduciéndola a ese ambiente de demandas y juicios, todo aquello la empujo a esto, aparte estaba Kazuha, su mejor amiga, quien le suplico que estudiara con ella…y vaya, a Ran le constaba trabajo decir que no, y menos si esa persona siempre le había apoyado en momentos difíciles. Esa era su realidad, así que tenia que olvidar sus sueños, tenia que borrar esa imágenes de reflectores y escenarios con ella como artista principal, además eso no le daría suficiente dinero para apoyar a su padre…Tenia que dejar las cosas tal y como estaban, era lo correcto)_

Ran! Vamos come se te va enfriar! ( _Animo la mejor amiga de Ran para que acabara sus alimentos)_

E..si..perdón estaba pensando en algunas cosas ( _Dijo la oji-azul saliendo de trance)_

MMMMM…Rico amo este lugar! _(Decía Kazuha mientras se devoraba un enorme helado de chocolate. La cafetería de Teitan U, era ENORME, era tanta su dimensión que una escuela entera podría caber en ella….Sin dudas era el anhelo de cualquier glotón, todo lo que uno deséese comer estaba ahí, al alcance de la mano, desde postres exóticos hasta lo mas simple, cada capricho estaba ahí)_

Tienes razón! Oe, pero ten cuidado, luego no te quejes que subes de peso! (_Bromeo Ran, Kazuha solo frunció el ceno y siguió con su labor)_

_( La joven devoradora de postres por su parte, también tenia un presente y pasado ocultos, rodeados de miedo, de soledad…Sus preciosos ojos color esmeralda eran bastante llamativos y podían robar sonrisas y suspiros a mas de uno, pero a ella no le llenaba eso. Desde pequeña, el hecho que su papa estuviese siempre ocupado en el trabajo, o su madre con sus miles de proyectos en puerta, la dejaban en un asilo de desconsuelo. Miles de veces su mejor compañía fue la pared y el viento, y aunque solía sonreír, internamente lloraba. Con el tiempo, logro superar estas penas, aunque de vez en cuando su memoria la traicionada y volvía a marearla con esos sentimientos de abandono. Eso la hacia sentir débil, se pregunto varias veces si era solo su inmadurez, pero no encontró respuesta. Entonces la chica creció así, con sonrisas, manipulando a miles a su antojo, pero fue cuando conoció a Ran. Sus iris azules la conocían de pies a cabeza, Ran sabia cuando Kazuha mentía, reía, lloraba, sonaba, todo, cada paso que daba ella lo sabia…Aquello frustraba a Kazuha, nunca había experimentado eso, como una persona llegaba así de la nada y la leía sus pensamientos como si fuese un libro abierto no tenia lógica. Varias cosas al final las unieron, y por eso mismo, Kazuha se aferro a Ran como su única salvación del olvido, por eso le pido egoístamente que se uniera con ella a leyes, tenia miedo de estar sola…por suerte Ran había accedido con el capricho de su amiga)_

_(Pocos minutos después ambas salieron de la lujosa cafetería de Teitan U, para correr a su tan tedioso examen. Al parecer llegarían tarde, rayos por que esos pasillos parecían no tener fin, bueno aparte ellas debieron reflexionar que servirse el postro numero diez las retardaría)_

-CORRE CORRE RAN! (_Grito Kazuha mientras rebasaba a su amiga)_

-AAAA ESO TRATO! (_Respondió Ran, pero el dejarse inducir por su amiga a comer tantos postres la debilito, de hecho si corría mas, en cualquier momento podría liberar todos aquellos pasteles XD)_

_( Kazuha aun seguia su curso cuando vio que un joven de tez morena se atravesaba en su camino)_

Hola Hattori! Nos vemos después (_Saludo Kazuha al muchacho a la vez que lo esquivaba para llegar a su meta. Ran solo lo saludo con la cabeza y siguió con su maratón)_

_(El joven moreno al notar la prisa de la chica respondió el saludo con la mirada, hubiese querido hablar con ella, pero era demasiado tarde las chicas simplemente se habían desvanecido)_

Oe Hattori? Quienes eran? ( _Le pregunto un joven de ojos azules marinos que lo acompañaba)_

Vaya Kudo que mala memoria tienes, ya te había presentado la chica de coleta es Toyama Kazuha, hija de una antigua amiga de mi madre y la chica de pelo largo creo que es ….Mouri Lan o Ran…algo así, es su mejor amiga ( _Informo el nombrado Hattori)_

Cierto, la habia olvidado por completo, bueno tenemos que regresar estos libros a la oficina (_ Recordo el joven oji-azul)_

O, deberas, vamos! ( _Agrego Heiji)_

_(Mientras los jóvenes caminaban por los pasillos de la institución robaban miles de suspiros de jovencitas. Tanto así era su encanto que hasta club de fan tenia cada uno, pero en si, ninguno de los dos se hacia algún tiempo de tener alguna relación seria. Ambos estaban demasiado concentrado en su carrera de criminología que no tenia tiempo de aquello. Uno que otro envidioso había difumado que la razón de su ausencia de novias era que ambos tenían una relación "INTIMA", de hecho hubo una vez que sus respectivos club de fanes publicaron números de revistas donde tenían titulares como : " Príncipes enamorados" , entre otros ….Al ver todo aquello a los jóvenes solo les provocaba risa, aunque varias veces que algunos artículos eran demasiado explícitos e imaginativos para sus gustos, pero preferían ignorar todo aquello, al cabo que ellos seguían siendo los casanovas de el instituto.)_

- Srita. Koyishi aquí esta el libro (_ Dijo Heijo al entregarle el libro a una mujer de mediana edad, de pelo rubio oscuro)_

O gracias chicos (Sonrió_ la rubia)_

-Mmmm ( _Murmurro Shin observando a la mujer)_

Si? Te puedo ayudar en algo? (_Pregunto la mujer, consternada por la mirada de Kudo)_

Usted, acaba de llegar del club de tenis…cierto? (_Cuestiono el oji-azul)_

Eh? Si como lo sabes

Facil, la muñequear que tienes en su mano, es popular entre los tenistas ( _Dijo Heiji)_

Y? Puedo jugar tenis en otro lugar (_Indujo la mujer_)

Cierto, pero no..La verdad es que, su sudor, al parecer es muy reciente, lo cual me indica que acaba de realizar un ejercicio aeróbico, que seria su practica de tenis ( _Colaboro Shin)_

Además, el horario de practicas de tenis acaba de terminar hace 15 minutos _( Dijo Heiji)_

El tiempo que se necesita para llegar a esta oficina ( _Finalizo Shin)_

Ore..sugoi vaya me tienen impresionada chicos ( _Dijo la sombrada mujer)_

_(Preguntas, respuestas…era todo en la cabeza de ambos ídolos juveniles. Los dos amaban todo aquello que tuviera relación con investigación, eso era la verdad, y la razón por la cuando podían proveerse una novia. El hecho de irse en curso especiales, ir por larga horas al cuartel policíaco, mas aparte realizar cualquier cosa que los ayudara a incrementar ese don de duda los hacia estremecer…Sin embargo por mas similares que pudiesen ser, cada uno tenia memorias guardadas en su mas profundos espacios en sus mentes)_

_( Hattori Heiji, o como le decían "**el morenazo de fuego"** XD, es un joven que sin duda su atractivo mas grande es su sentido del humor. No importase que tan oscuro fuese el evento, el podía alegrarlo. Heiji tenía esa presencia mágica que enternecía corazones. Después de todo, el se sentía afortunado, amaba su carrera, sus padres le apoyaban…aunque siempre existía esa obligación de llegar a la perfección. Odia equivocarse tanto, al hacer aquello se sentía inútil, por ello el simple hecho de corregir le resultaba inaceptable. De hecho, su perfeccionismo empezó después de la muerte de su modelo a seguir...Su abuelo, Hattori siempre vio a su pariente como el ser supremo, el hombre de avanzada edad solía decidir siempre por la lógica, nunca respondía por instintos…todo era por alguna razón, Hattori a lado de el era solo un simple principiante, por ese hecho cuando el falleció, prometió enfrente de su tumba que llegaría ser el mejor criminalista de todo el mundo…)_

_(Por otro lado se encontraba Kudo, o el "**Joven Neptuno**" como le apodaban sus fans por sus enormes ojos azules profundos. El Joven Neptuno tenía un pasado más doloroso. Todo comenzó con sus padres, cada uno anhelado por el público de Japón. Cada sitio, que visitaban era un lugar mas, que deseaba y admiraba aquellos artistas…El padre era un escritor de misterio, que asombro con su novelas mas recientes, mientras la madre era internacionalmente alabada por su bello cuerpo y sus espectaculares actuaciones. Así era, los reflectores inundaban su vida, pero el no quería aquello, el vivía por la investigación policíaca, era eso lo que hacia que subir su adrenalina. Varios fueron los productores o cineastas que lo aclamaban, pero Shin rechazo cada una de las peticiones, el si cumpliría su meta…Por esa razón se independizo desde temprana edad, ya que quería lograr sus propios meritos y no conseguir las cosas por ser hijo de estrellas…Nada de eso, a el le costaría ser el mejor, y eso lo hacia feliz, aunque era cierto que su temprano alejamiento lo hizo encerrarse en su mundo, dejando atrás un adolescencia con caprichos o idas de fiestas…el tuvo que madurar de golpe…Aunque sus padres seguían a su lado…no era lo mismo…)_

Cumpliré mi meta…_( Paso en la mente de cada uno de nuestros protagonistas al unísono, cada uno en su respectivo espacio…pero aun así unidos)_

Continuara

Aquí esta el primer capitulo de esta historia…ne espero que les guste que que nos sigan apoyando a Nachi, Palito, y yo…después de todo esto es apenas el comienzo de una nueva vida …Reviews onegai! Ademas puede ser miembros del club de fans de los respectivos chicos y salir en la historia XD (De hecho se me acaba de ocurrir, vere que opinan mis otras colegas jejje)


	2. Chapter 2

Por favor disculpen la demora!!! Realmente lo habia escrito hace mucho tiempo, pero se me habia olvidado que lo tenia! Pero por fin me acorde y aquí lo pongo!!! Ojala les guste!!! Y si es asi, pueden dejar un review contando todo lo que les gusto y lo que no xD Jajajaja

Capítulo 2: Recuerdos del pasado

//**Flashback**//

_Lo siento, pero nuestra relación no da para más. Esto se acaba aquí, -dijo una joven de penetrantes ojos de un color verde azuloso y pelo castaño claro._

_¡No puedes terminar una relación de cuatro años así como así! Además, nadie te va a amar como yo, -le respondió un joven de pelo largo, negro y unos vacíos ojos grises._

_Ja, eso sólo lo dices porque tienes el ego demasiado grande. Para tu información hace ya un año que conocí a un hombre maravilloso, el cual estoy segura me amará mil veces más que tú._

_Es ese alumno de primer año de criminalística, ¿el "Joven Neptuno"? ¡Te juro que si me cambias por ese imbécil jamás te perdonaré!_

_Entonces comienza a odiarme ahora mismo porque me gusta Shinichi Kudo, y mucho. Lo nuestro, sí, fue algo lindo, pero ya se terminó. Por favor no sigas insistiendo._

_Tú lo quisiste así Miyano. Te juro en este momento que te haré la vida imposible. A ti y a ese Kudo._

_No te tengo miedo Shuichi. Has lo que quieras."_

//**Fin Flashback**//

"_Han pasado ya cuatro meses y todavía no puedo olvidar ese incidente... Miyano me las va a pagar, cueste lo que cueste, -pensó Shuichi con una mirada fría, vacía."_

Luego de que se terminara su relación con Shiho, Shuichi Akai, o como le decían todos en la Universidad de Teitan, el "Chico Misterio", decidió hacer un cambio total en su vida, así que partió cortando su largo pelo negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas; ahora lo tenía como cualquier hombre común y corriente. El apodo de "Chico Misterio" se lo pusieron sus compañeras de cuarto año de Ingeniería, debido a ese aire de secretos que lo rodeaba, nunca se podía saber qué era exactamente lo que pensaba Shuichi, ya que además de que jamás contaba sus cosas, sus ojos a la vez sólo revelaban un gran vacío. Desde pequeño había crecido sólo. Su padre falleció cuando él tenía 6 años, y su madre, actriz de renombre, volvió a casarse un año más tarde con otro hombre, también famoso actor de EEUU, con el que tuvo una hija. Shuichi nunca se llevó muy bien con su media hermana; eran polos totalmente opuestos. Aún así, lo único que tenían en común es que a ambos los rodeaba un aura de misterios y secretos. Como decía su media hermana, "A secret makes a woman woman", por lo que el Chico Misterio se basó en eso y decidió hacer de su vida un oscuro y gran secreto. Después de vivir un tiempo con su familia en EEUU, Shuichi decidió irse a estudiar Ingeniería al país del sol naciente. Como no conocía nada ni nadie en Japón, Akai tuvo que quedarse en la casa de antiguos amigos de su padre: los Miyano. Aquí conoció a Shiho, con la que comenzó una relación amorosa al poco tiempo. En cuanto se instaló en Japón, Shuichi se inscribió de inmediato en la Universidad de Teitan, en donde ahora cursa su cuarto año de Ingeniería. Aún así, su vida en general nunca fue fácil. Creció sin un padre y con una madre ausente. Esto fue lo que lo convirtió en un ser frío, calculador, que únicamente anhelaba su propio bienestar.

Oye Akai, apresúrate porque tenemos que ir a clases. Nos toca mecánica, -dijo un hombre de pelo rubio, largo; le llegaba más o menos a la cadera. Y al igual que Shuichi, tenía unos ojos oscuros, que más que contener un gran vacío, se encontraban llenos de maldad.

Ya voy Gin, sólo me quedé pensando un poco, -respondió Shuichi, aún absorto en sus pensamientos.

Nuevamente pensando en un tu quiebre con Miyano, ¿no?

Sí, pero ya no de la misma forma. Ahora quiero que se arrepienta de haberme dejado... Con lágrimas de sangre..., -dijo Shuichi mientras su mirada se tornaba oscura, una mirada que hubiera asustado a cualquiera, y su sonrisa tomaba una forma macabra.

Jajaja, así me gusta Akai. Tenemos que aplastar a los traidores. Qué bueno que finalmente decidiste unirte a nuestro grupo.

¿Qué es lo que quieres Gin? Es obvio que necesitas mi ayuda para algo. No creo que por nada me aceptaste de inmediato en tu grupo, -comentó Shuichi un tanto intrigado.

Vaya, vaya, parece que realmente no tienes ni un pelo de tonto. Está bien, te lo diré. Así como tú odias a Miyano, yo también tengo cierto odio guardado contra una persona.

¿Quién?, -preguntó Shuichi.

Kudo Shinichi, más conocido como el Joven Neptuno, -respondió Gin con una mirada fría, sombría, como las que pueden llegar a matar a alguien con sólo mirarlo.

Hmph... No te preocupes Gin, estaré dispuesto a ayudarte en lo que necesites, -dijo el Chico Misterio con una sonrisa malévola.

Genial. Entonces es un trato. Bueno, ahora será mejor que vayamos a clases. Y recuerda: no debes acercarte a mí en ningún momento. No queremos levantar sospechas.

De acuerdo.

Así, Gin y Shuichi se dirigieron, cada uno por su lado, a la clase de Mecánica de la Facultad de Ingeniería.

Gin no era muy distinto de Shuichi. Al igual que él, Gin había tenido una infancia bastante dura. Siendo huérfano de padre y madre, tuvo que vivir en un orfanato hasta los 10 años, cuando se escapó, decidiendo así vivir por su cuenta. Gin era de esas personas que jamás perdonan y/o olvidan algo. Por ejemplo, cuando era un niño de tan sólo 8 años, un perro lo mordió. Furioso por esto, Gin decidió hacerse su amigo, por extraño que parezca. En el momento en que el perrito confiaba 100 en Gin, éste lo mató a sangre fría, sin ningún remordimiento. Así siguió a lo largo de su vida, hasta que finalmente entró a la Universidad luego de varios años de esfuerzo en el colegio. En cuanto entró a Teitan U, Gin comenzó de inmediato a buscar personas que siguieran sus ideales. Así fue como encontró a Vodaka, un hombre serio, inteligente y muy fiel a su aniki. En general para las mujeres, Gin era un desafío, un misterio que deseaban resolver. Por otro lado, para Gin todas estas mujeres eran simples muñecas. Le encantaba jugar con ellas, hacer que se ilusionaran y luego botarlas; eran juego de una sola noche. Para él todas eran iguales, sólo lo querían por su cuerpo y adoraban que él las tratara mal. No había nadie en esa Universidad que no estuviera contaminado. Si existiera una mujer pura, Gin jamás la dejaría libre. La guardaría para él; sería completa y únicamente suya. Tal y como lo quiso hacer hace años con su hermoso ángel caído del cielo.

**//Flashback//**

_Gin llevaba tres años viviendo solo. La vida no había sido fácil fuera del orfanato. Las pocas cosas que le daban ahí (comida, un lugar donde dormir) eran cosa del pasado, cosas que a Gin le costaba bastante conseguir. Por lo menos, la educación era algo que se tomaba muy en cuenta en Japón, era un derecho de cada persona, por lo que ésta era gratis. Aún así, Gin apenas comía y por lo general dormía en la calle._

_Un día, después del colegio, Gin decidió que su vida ya no daba para más, por lo que por fin todo terminaría. Es así como decidió dirigirse a un __puente.__ Gin se estaba preparando para saltar, cuando de repente..._

_¿Qué estás haciendo?, -preguntó una niña._

_¿Eh? ... ¿Qué te importa? ¡Déjame solo!, -respondió Gin bastante molesto._

_No puedo, porque si te dejo solo, te podrías tropezar y te caerías del puente. Así que mejor te acompaño y nos vamos a mi casa. ¿Quieres?_

_¿Cómo puede ser que hables así con un extraño? ¿Qué pasaría si yo fuera un asesino en serie, y cuando me llevaras a tu casa te matara? ¡No puedes confiar así en las personas!_

_Mmmm... Sí, mi papá siempre me dice que no hable con extraños. Pero mira, ahora podemos ser amigos y así te puedo ayudar. Mi nombre es Ran. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_Yo ya te dije mi nombre, así que te toca a ti, -dijo una pequeña Ran sonriendo._

_No me gusta mi nombre, pero todos me dicen "Gin", -respondió un tanto frustrado._

_Gin. Jijiji, se parece al nombre de una bebida que le gusta a mi papá. Es divertido, y me dan ganas de reír cuando lo escucho._

_No es chistoso, -dijo Gin un tanto sonrojado._

_Bueno... Ahora que ya somos amigos, ¿quieres venir conmigo?_

_No puedo._

_Es cierto. Probablemente en tu casa están preocupados por tu porque ya es muy tarde._

_Yo... No tengo a donde ir, -dijo Gin con un tono un tanto sombrío._

_¿En serio? Mmmm... Entonces si quieres puedes vivir en mi casa._

_¿Qué?_

_Sí, mi mamá se fue de la casa hace dos años, y mi papá es un detective que en las noches trabaja con la policía o de repente se dedica a pasear con sus amigos y se duerme al tiro, así que no te va a ver. Te puedo armar una cama en la pieza donde guardamos todas nuestras cosas. Mi papá nunca entra ahí, -dijo Ran bastante emocionada._

_No entiendo cómo me ofreces todo esto así como así. Realmente, ¿qué pasaría si yo me estuviera haciendo el bueno, y en cuanto entrara en tu casa te robara todo y te matara?, -le preguntó Gin bastante desconfiado y molesto._

_No creo que seas así. Por tu ropa y tu pelo, creo que necesitas un lugar donde te cuiden y te apoyen, -dijo Ran al ver cómo la ropa de Gin estaba toda sucia y ni hablar de su pelo que le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros y estaba para qué más sucio._

_¿¡Cómo te atreves a decirme eso!? ¡Mi pelo no tiene nada de malo!_

_No es eso lo que quise decir, -respondió Ran un tanto asustada._

_Además, no sé cómo me hablas de ayuda si eres una niña chica. ¿Cuántos años tienes?, -preguntó Gin cada vez más molesto._

_10..._

_¿10? Jajaja, eres realmente una niña. Mejor ándate y vuelve a tu casa que tu papá debe estar preocupado por ti._

_Yo sólo te quería ayudar..._

_No necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie.¡Ándate!_

_Bueno... En todo caso, toma. (Ran sacó un papel y un lápiz de su mochila y anotó algo) Esa es la dirección de mi casa si quieres ir. ¡Nos vemos!_

_Y así, luego de haberse puesto triste por la respuesta de Gin, Ran se fue con una sonrisa, confiando en que alguien aparecería en su puerta algún día._

_Después de que le entregó su dirección, Gin se quedó parado, perplejo, viendo cómo Ran desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche. Aún no podía creer lo que había pasado. Un ángel caído del cielo lo había salvado de la muerte y le había ofrecido una nueva forma de vida. Era como si en ese momento no existiera nada más que él y esa niña... Su..._

_Ángel..._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, Gin tomó el papel con la dirección, lo destrozó y dejó que se lo llevara el viento._

_Durante el trayecto hasta su casa, Ran no podía parar de pensar en Gin. En un comienzo, cuando pasó por el __puente__ y vio a Gin en una esquina, sólo pensó que estaba mirando el río, pero cuando vio que se iba a tirar, corrió a ayudarlo. Al estar cerca, le sorprendió cómo se encontraba su uniforme estaba muy sucio, al igual que su pelo. Luego de que comenzaron a hablar, Ran notó cómo los ojos de Gin se encontraban llenos de rabia, rencor y un vacío inmenso. _

_Para variar, cuando llegó a su casa, Ran se topó con que su papá iba a trabajar toda la noche, por lo que nuevamente estaría sola. Sola... Esa era una de las cosas que Ran más temía. Desde que su mamá se había ido de la casa, las cosas cambiaron radicalmente. Obviamente se seguían viendo, pero no era lo mismo. Su papá también había cambiado. Ahora pasaba el día bebiendo y casi no tomaba en cuenta a la pobre Ran, sólo a la hora de comer, y más encima, era ella quien cocinaba. No es que Ran fuera una persona solitaria o que no tuviera amigos, por el contrario, era amiga de casi todo el colegio, pero aún así se sentía muy sola. La idea de tener a alguien que la acompañara, de que estuviera ahí con ella, le parecía lo mejor del mundo. Pero parece que para variar todo seguiría en su contra..._

_Después de haber dejado todas las cosas del colegio en su pieza, Ran se dirigió a la cocina para comenzar a preparar la comida, cuando de repente, alguien tocó la puerta._

_Ran fue hacia la entrada y cuando abrió la puerta vio a la última personas que creía iba a ver._

_¿¡Gin!?_

_Yo... Decidí aceptar tu invitación niña._

_Puedes llamarme Ran, Gin._

_Bueno, ¿y tu papá?_

_Salió a trabajar y volverá muy tarde, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte. Espérame aquí en la sala mientras yo preparo tu cama y la comida._

_Ok._

_En un principio Gin no podía entender por qué había aceptado la invitación de Ran, pero al verla preparar todas esas cosas para él, sólo para __**él**__, lo ayudó a entender y a aceptar. Quizás sí había alguien en el mundo que se preocupaba por él. __**Su**__ ángel._

_Ya habían pasado 8 meses con esta situación, y Gin no podía estar más feliz. El padre de Ran, Kogoro, aún no se daba cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, por lo que no habían tenido ningún problema. Pero un día, luego del colegio, al llegar a la casa, Gin se encontró con que, a primera vista, no había nadie. Al rato de haber estado dando vueltas adentro, escuchó llorar a alguien._

_¿Ran? ¿Eres tú?_

_Como no recibió respuesta alguna, Gin decidió ir a la pieza de su ángel, donde obviamente la vio llorando sobre su cama, cosa bastante extraña, ya que su ángel sonreía todo el día... Le sonreía a __**él**_

_¿Ran? ¿Qué pasa?_

_No hic pasa nada. _

_Te dio hipo de tanto llorar._

_Es que hic, ya no quiero más hic._

_¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasó?_

_A mi hic papá lo despidieron hic, así que me voy a ir a vivir con mis abuelos a hic Kioto._

_¿Y cuando te vas?_

_La próxima semana... Ya se me pasó el hipo..._

_Qué bueno. Pero oye, ¿qué va a pasar con tu papá?_

_Él se queda acá buscando un trabajo._

_¿Gin?_

_Creo que tendré que buscar un lugar donde vivir..._

_Lo siento..._

_No te preocupes por mí. Estos 8 meses han sido los mejores de toda mi vida. Tuve un lugar donde dormir, comida... Y lo más importante, estuve cera de alguien a quien le importo... Tú ángel... __**Mi**__ ángel..., -dijo Gin mientras abrazaba a Ran._

_Jijiji, te pones muy divertido cuando me llamas así, -agregó Ran riéndose._

_¿Divertido?, -preguntó Gin un tanto intrigado._

_Sí. Te poner serio y me abrazas bien fuerte,_

_¿Y a ti te gusta que te abrase fuerte?_

_Mucho. Me gusta estar con Gin porque él me quiere._

_Cuando vuelvas a Tokio, te voy a buscar y no te voy a soltar nunca. Te vas a quedar conmigo y te protegeré de todo ángel._

_Bueno. _

_Llegó el término de la semana y Ran tuvo que irse a Kioto. Gin se fue de su casa y siguió viviendo en las calles por un tiempo, hasta que lo adoptó una familia de mucho dinero. Todos los días de su vida Gin siguió viviendo con la promesa de volver a ver a Ran. No dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño, la protegería de todo, ella sería su salvación... __**Su**__ ángel, sólo de él..._

//**Fin Flashback**//

Ya habían pasado 9 años y Gin todavía no podía ubicarla. Fue por eso que pensó olvidarse del tema por un tiempo, y así decidió que trataría mal a todas las mujeres, jugaría con ellas hasta que su ángel apareciera nuevamente y así la guardaría sólo para él, aunque eso significara tener que cortarle las alas.

¿Cómo te ha ido con Kudo, Shiho?, -preguntó Sonoko.

Mmmm... Normal, aunque creo que vamos avanzando en nuestra relación, -contestó Shiho.

¿Desde cuando "avanzando" significa tener lo mismo de siempre?

¿¡Cómo que lo mismo de siempre!? ¡Con Shin hemos avanzado bastante en nuestra relación!, -dijo Shiho bastante enojada.

En fin, será como dices... Oye, ¿cómo van en tu facultad con la "bienvenida" a los de primer año?

Jajaja, muy bien. Ya está todo listo. Tenemos pintura, huevos, los profesores nos dejaron sacar a los alumnos durante las clases para tirarlos en la piscina, etc. Este año lo vamos a pasar taaaaaaaaaaan bien.

Oh si. Oye Shiho, ¿viste cómo miraban las de primero a tu Joven Neptuno?

Sí... Son unas completas babosas Sonoko. Como no aprenden por las buenas que Shin tiene dueña, tendrán que aprenderlo por las malas, -dijo Shiho mientras su rostro se oscurecía.

Está bien que Kudo sea tuyo, pero no tienes por qué ponerle tanto color. En fin, ¿has hablado con tu ex Chico Misterio?

No, desde que terminé con él que no hablamos. Nos hemos topado una que otra vez en los pasillos o en la cafetería, pero nada más. En todo caso, varias veces lo he visto, casi escondido, conversando con Gin y Vodka...

¿En serio? Wow, jamás me imaginé a Shuichi con esos dos. Siempre se han llevado muy mal. Gin no paraba de decir cosas malas sobre Akai.

Tú más que nadie sabe eso...

Pues sí...

Sonoko Suzuki, hija de uno de los empresarios más ricos de todo Japón, estaba en su segundo año de teatro. Desde pequeña fue una niña muy solitaria, hasta que en el último año de colegio conoció a Shiho Miyano, la que hasta ahora se ha convertido en su mejor amiga. En cuanto entró a la Universidad de Teitan no pudo evitar poner sus ojos en Gin, el entonces ikemen nº1 de la universidad. Como era de esperar, éste sólo la miraba como un juguete, por lo que no la tomaba en cuenta. Con el paso del tiempo, él decidió darle una oportunidad. Así fue como fueron pareja durante unos meses en los cuales Sonoko pudo darse cuenta de la verdadera persona que tenía a su lado. Un hombre frío, manipulador, capaz de todo por conseguir lo que quiere. Aún así, Sonoko vio en Gin un vacío tan grande que trató de ayudarlo, pero él jamás la dejó. Fue por esto que ella decidió terminar con la relación.

Aunque estuvieron juntos sólo un par de meses, Sonoko logró averiguar un poco sobre la Organización de la que Gin formaba parte. Descubrió que dicha organización estaba compuesta por alumnos de la universidad, y que además de chantajear a los rectores de las distintas facultades con asuntos personales, también se dedicaban a chantajear y/o hacer de la vida de algunos estudiantes, un infierno. Tanto así, que muchas de sus "víctimas" tuvieron que irse de Teitan, y algunos llegaron al nivel de suicidarse porque no podían con Gin y su organización. Aun así, a Sonoko siempre le gustó Gin.

Uff, menos mal que por fin terminó la tutoría con Araide-sempai, estoy muerta, -dijo Ran con un tono cansado.

Si, fue cansador, pero creo que entendí mucho mas la materia, -respondió Kazuha mucho mas cansada que Ran.

Tienes razón, por fin entendí esos conceptos que no lograba captar. A todo esto, ¿qué hora es? Creo que ya deberíamos volver a casa. Por lo menos yo, no tengo ningún ramo mas.

Lo siento, creo que no te voy a poder acompañar, a mi me queda inglés con Jodie-sensei. Como no pasé el examen al entrar a la Universidad tuve que tomar el ramo.

Que mal. Entonces tendré que irme sola...

Lo siento Ran.

No te preocupes, nos vemos mañana.

Si, que te vaya bien, ¡ándate por la sombrita!

Jajajaja, ¡tu también!

Y así Ran tomo sus libros y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, pensando en el duro día que había tenido... Y eso que era el primero... Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos mirando el suelo que de repente chocó con alguien, lo que hizo que se le cayeran todos sus libros.

Lo siento mucho, iba muy distraída.

No, es mi culpa, no estaba viendo hacia donde iba.

Muchas gracias por ayudarme... _(Levanta la cabeza) _ Espera, parece que te he visto en algún lado...

¿Eh? _(También levanta la cabeza)_ ¡Ran!

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Eres tu!

Continuara...

Muajajaja, que soy mala!!! Los dejé con una pequeña sorpresa xD Jajajaja.

Bueno, ahora le toca a Palito el próximo capitulo, y nuevamente, por favor disculpen la demora!!! Nos vemos, adiuuuu !!!


End file.
